Recessed light fixtures are used in many residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Generally, the space in which to install a recessed light fixture is limited, and so more the time can be required to install a recessed light fixture when parts of the light fixture (e.g., the luminaire, the luminaire housing) are cumbersome to install.